Flushed Up
by EmpressKira
Summary: ThatchIzo. All my prompts for this pairing shall be here! Enjoy ! Rated M for possible mature themes. Labelled at the top!
1. Drunken Splurge

**Pairing:** MarcoAce and ThatchIzo

 **Prompt:** Marco and Thatch got drunk and talk about his boyfriend cuter than the other. Ace and Izo have heard over their conversation. How Ace and Izo gonna react to this

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It wasn't often that _Marco_ got drunk, but here he was drunk with Thatch and blabbering away. Ace had decided to go over to enjoy it, knowing that Marco was only drunk because of the seastone ring and was told to enjoy himself. It took time, but everyone convinced him and so he was roaring drunk. The only reason Ace wasn't is because of not only could he burn the alcohol whenever he wanted, but he was one of the commanders on watch for the evening.

So, anyways, Ace was about to go over until he heard the snickering and chatter about him and Izo. Hearing a few things has him grinning and retrieving the other male gleefully, dragging him over and staying enough away so they could hear but not be seen. As Izo was about to comment, he heard some of Thatch's words sputtering out.

"No, no! You should see Izo though! Even though I know that he doesn't like to be without, he looks gorgeous without makeup on. Like, pale pink lips and the way his naturally pale skin is so smooth and glowing!" The mentioning is followed with giggles and grins, Marco drinking as he soon waves a hand with noises.

"No, Ace is way cuter! His freckles like a swirling galaxy and then his grin. Wow, I mean, come on, the sun doesn't stand a chance, yoi." Marco points out and the one mentioned is flushing with a hand rubbing lightly to a cheek. Ace feels absolutely adored at the way the two continued, Izo also feeling the passion from his own lover showing broadly.

"Izo can dance so beautifully."

"Ace has those firm muscles to grip to."

"Izo has great hair to run fingers through."

"Ace is so affectionate and I can't help to give him attention every chance possible."

"Marco~!" Ace couldn't stand anymore, running over to pull the other up and begin dragging him along. Blue eyes are staring in confusion, tankard gone to the ground somewhere.

"My fire!" Marco is grasping around his lover, having them stumble a little and Ace is beaming with his blush. "There you are, yoi! Let me hug you." The affection shown has some lingering chuckle and Ace is whining and mentioning of getting to their room.

"Babe~!" Thatch practically cheers as Izo approaches his lover with a smile and holds out a hand. The other stumbles, but gets up grab the hand and give sloppy kisses. "Can I ravish you?" Eyebrows wiggle and Izo chuckles at the motion while tilting his head.

"How about more of those compliments back in our room?" Izo suggests while beginning to lead the other and gets a cheer.

"Of course!"


	2. Going To Snap

**Pairing:** ThatchIzo

 **Prompt:** "You DO realize one day I'll snap, right?"

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

If there is one thing Thatch knew is that you _never_ piss them off, **ever**.

"You _do_ realize one day I'll snap, right?" Grey eyes steeled as the slim body shifts with such a lithe sway that Thatch had to swallow thickly to focus. As he knew it was bad to make them mad and ignoring them was even _worse_ , but he couldn't grasp to anything sensible.

"Um… I… you weren't…" The words try to come out as amber eyes are flickering along exposed pale skin, proving to show on why the other used an umbrella on sunny days or sought shelter in the galley. Maidens, he knew he was attracted to the other commander, but this definitely was making his gawking obvious.

"What makes you think it was a good idea to take _my_ things?!" The voice comes out in a sharp lash as they viewed upon Thatch, who is trying to function.

"It was… not yours… Haruta did?" It registers in Izo that the rambling is _honesty_ and all because Thatch's mouth was hanging open with eyes burning along their skin, all because they hadn't dressed up yet for the night into something a little heavier for the weather. Izo simply had fitting underwear to their body and a loose tank top made of silk and reaches just to the underwear hem. Watching the baffled chef, a smirk plays on painted lips and tilt of the head is there as mischief played in Izo's mind.

"Thatch, close the door." The words have the man snap his head up to focus eyes as the tone became different and he began flushing in embarrassment for being caught.

"I was paying attention!" He feigns innocence, but noticed as a hand moves to the head of them and let slender fingers pull a clip out. Dark hair cascades over those slim shoulders, but strong enough to hold up a pistol for hours.

"I know, now close the door because you are going to repay me for what happened to my clothes." Grey eyes flicker dangerously as Thatch feels thrill and confusion flourishing through him as the look showed a mixture of different emotions than what he is used to in the angry commander. A hand is somewhat grasping the knob as he looks ready to flee, but Izo saunters up with a smirk. As soon as they reached Thatch, fingers begin running along his jaw to start coaxing him forward. Lips linger right in front of his, amber eyes flaring in surprise and a burning desire, especially when seeing grey eyes half lid with a sultry look. "Close the door, Thatch." The purr comes out of Izo and has the chef stiffen with a hitch of breath.

That was it, the door slammed close.


	3. Love Potion

**Pairing:** ThatchIzo

 **Prompt:** "I know exactly what this is and I'm offended you think I wouldn't."

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Amber eyes flare to the cup before him, being served tea by Izo. It was rare enough to be served by Izo, but the other had complained that they were told by the others to do so. The only thing is that Thatch knew the hint of pink coloring, making him a little miffed and is clearly confused.

"This is tea?" He asks while lifting the cup and looking up from his desk as he had been grading papers for his Home Ec class, luckily no one burned anything too bad today.

"Yes, they insisted that since you are working hard for once that you need something," the mentioning has Thatch wanting to complain, but they continue, "and I am the least likely to distract you." The last part is true, it was hard for Thatch to get distracted by them since they usually just whack him for being off track. This was clearly different though and he furrows eyebrows.

"Izo," he starts as he sets the cup carefully and crosses arms to look to grey eyes. "I know exactly what this is and I'm offended you think I wouldn't." The words leave him easily and only stares to them, never letting his amber eyes stray from gray. It takes a full two minutes before Izo rolls their eyes with a sigh.

"I need to see if it works before class tomorrow!" Izo admits, having him grin in accomplishment before making a slight noise as he gazes to the tea mixed with a potion.

"Well, you do realize that a love potion won't work on me, right?" Thatch asks, feeling a little nervous, but never stopped his confident approach. He has been trying to tell Izo for a while now how he felt about them, but gets shot down as a mere 'crush' and that he would get over it.

"Love potions work on everyone, Thatch. I'm offended you would try to act like I wouldn't know that." Izo claims in a slight scoff and gets a serious look.

"Love potions don't work on people _already_ in love with the person before them. Sure, if you go get Marco or Ace then it would work, but it won't work with you here." The explanation comes out as Thatch leans back in his chair with arms still crossed and shrugs shoulders.

It takes a staggering half minute before Izo tilts their head, "what?"

"I have been trying to tell you for a while now, Izo. If you need proof then I will drink this to show you that I won't be anymore different than I am now." Hands move to grab at the cup, but Izo plucks it up with a curious gaze.

"No, I don't want it wasted." A laugh flows from Thatch before watching them look to the side for a moment. "Fine, we can try a few dates," they answer and gain a cheer. "But first, I need to test this…"

"How about Curiel and Rakuyou?" Thatch tries and gets the other shaking their head with furrowed brows.

"No, they like each other and are dancing around the subject like Marco and Ace are." Izo claims and the two of them sit for a couple minutes before Thatch snaps fingers.

"Oh! I know! Rakuyou, but with Ace!" The idea comes out, having Izo tilt their head before seeming to catch on.

"Oh, yes! Send Ace to Rakuyou and go off to find the other two together afterward!" The two of them are smiling at the mischief planned and Izo leans to rub fingers under Thatch's chin and messing with the dark goatee. "I think this shall be a great first date!"


End file.
